Gym Story
by Daiogyu
Summary: ( HIATUS / DISCOUNTINUE? ) RATE M - Ini semua murni pemikiran saya yang kotor ini. Requested by WWMGENTHUSIAST! Jihoon membawa Wonwoo ke gym karena dia ingin "impress" mantan pacarnya. Wonwoo lalu bertemu dengan sang diva gym, Mingyu. Yang kebiasaannya melakukan sit up pada suatu sudut berdekatan pada tempat workout Wonwoo.


Requested by wwmgenthusiast.

Cast : Ofc, Meanie.

Rate : M (Obviously not for a pure kid like Liogyu sebenernya :3 )

Chap : 1 of 2

.

.

Ada dua namja berjalan beriringan sepulang sekolah, satunya sedang mereng—

"apa mereka tampan?"

Tentu saja

"apa mereka tinggi?"

Ya satu tinggi satu tidak

"kenapa satu tidak?"

Karena kurang gizi mungkin

"lalu?"

Lalu sebaiknya kau diam. Biarkan aku melanjutkan cerita ini.. kasihan para readers, telah kugantung setahun lamanya.

"baiklah. Silahkan dilanjutkan"

Oke, ehm.

.

.

.

Jihoon merengek, bibirnya menyerucut, tangannya memegang lengan sahabatnya dengan erat, matanya dibuat sayu khas puppy eyes. Namun semua hal itu tidak ampuh bagi sahabatnya- Wonwoo, ia terlihat jengah dengan kelakuan sahabat kecilnya. Merengek seolah-olah ia masih kecil, tidak kah ia ingat bahwa umurnya sudah 19 tahun?

"ya Wonwoo! Ayolah sekali ini saja, kau kan juga sudah lama tidak ke Gym. Ayo temani aku! aku ingin menunjukan pada si sipit itu aku juga bisa menjadi lelaki!" rengek Jihoon kesal.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kasar "jadi sekarang kau bukan lelaki Jihoon? Apa harus kau ke gym hanya untuk terlihat seperti lelaki?"

"Sudahlah! Temani aku sekali saja, hari ini saja ya? setelahnya aku tidak akan mengganggumu seperti ini lagi" usul Jihoon, kedua tangannya ia katupkan membuat gestur memohon di depan Wonwoo.

Sudah hampir 2 jam lamanya Jihoon merengek meminta Wonwoo untuk menemaninya ke gym, cukup kasihan melihat Jihoon yang kini hidungnya berubah menjadi sedikit pink dan mata yang mulai berair. Maka dari itu Wonwoo menyetujui permintaan Jihoon.

"hanya untuk hari ini! Setelahnya biarkan aku tidur!" kesal Wonwoo dijawab dengan anggukan serta senyuman manis dari Jihoon "iya! Akan kubiarkan kau tidur hingga tak bangun lagi pun tak masalah!" jawabnya senang.

.

.

Tepat pukul 4 sore, sesuai dengan janji mereka akan pergi ke gym pada sore hari. Jihoon mengenakan baju kaos abu-abu dipadukan dengan celana training hitam dan sneakers putihnya, sedangkan Wonwoo ia mengenakan kaos putih serta celana training abu-abu dan sneakers hampir sama dengan Jihoon hanya berbeda warna. Dipundaknya tersampir tas kecil yang berisikan kaos ganti dan air minum untuknya nanti.

"apa aku terlihat tampan?" tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba. "apa kau kehabisan obat Jihoon? Tentu saja kau sangaaattt... tidak tampan" jawab Wonwoo sarkatis.

Jihoon cemberut, dilayangkannya pukulan kebahu Wonwoo yang tentu saja tidak terasa sakit. "bukan begitu! Selain aku ingin menunjukan si sipit itu, ada namja lain yang tampan disana! Dia diva gym itu. Dia punya tubuh yang bagus, kulitnya juga tan dan senyumnya itu sangat manis! Tapi sayang..."

"dia pendek seperti mu?" jawab Wonwoo asal

"bukan bodoh! Berhenti menyakiti tinggi badanku!" kesal Jihoon. Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, lalu menoleh menatap sahabatnya yang kini ngambek karenanya.

"maafkan aku, jadi dia kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo ulang.

"tidak ada yang tau dia gay atau straight, dan sepertinya dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan keduanya" jawab Jihoon.

Wonwoo melongo "tidak suka dengan yeoja atau namja?" tanya Wonwoo meyakinkan, dijawab dengan anggukan dari Jihoon.

"kau yakin dia tidak suka keduanya?"

Jihoon mengangguk lagi

"apa dia suka campuran?"

"maksudnya?"

"ya campuran, bances"

Kini gantian Jihoon yang jengah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya, entah Wonwoo itu bodoh atau idiot. "terserah kau saja, ini tempatnya. Ayo kita masuk" ajak Jihoon setelah mereka sampai di tempat Gym.

Wonwoo mengekor dibelakang Jihoon, sedikit canggung dengan sekitarnya. Ia tidak biasa dengan keadaan yang ramai apalagi suasana gym yang lembab dan juga ramai membuat Wonwoo sedikit tidak nyaman.

Belum 10 menit lamanya mereka tiba, Jihoon sudah menghilang dari pandangan Wonwoo. meninggalkan lelaki bersurai hitam kelam itu sendirian ditengah-tengah gym yang cukup luas, dengan kesal Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang loker untuk meletakkan tasnya.

"Jihoon sialan" umpat Wonwoo kesal, ia memasukan tasnya ke dalam loker lalu berjalan kembali menuju area gym setelah mengunci lokernya tadi.

Kedua mata sipit Wonwoo menelusuri sekitarnya, memilih alat mana yang ia gunakan. Setelahnya ia memilih untuk menggunakan _treadmill_ sebagai pemanasannya.

.

sudah hampir 30 menit lamanya, Wonwoo berlari menggunakan _treadmill._ Keringat sudah membasahi poni dan juga kaos putihnya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit tercetak di kaos yang kini mulai menempel pada tubuhnya karena keringat, setelah dirasa cukup Wonwoo berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat. Namun matanya menatap sesuatu yang janggal.

Seseorang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Wonwoo sadar akan hal itu, namun ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Kaca di sekitar dindingg gym menjadi alat bantu Wonwoo untuk memperhatikan kembali orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Kulit tan, wajah yang tampan dan serius, tubuh yang bagus. Bukankah itu semua ciri-ciri namja yang dikatakan Jihoon? Pikir Wonwoo heran.

Sebuah tepukan halus menganggetkan Wonwoo yang asik memperhatikan namja itu, Wonwoo menoleh menatap sahabat kecilnya yang tengah tersenyum manis nan misterius padanya.

"kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Ekspresi Jihoon berubah, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo "baru 30 menit ku tinggal, kau sudah jatuh cinta pada si Diva eh?" goda Jihoon sembari menggerlingkan matanya.

Wonwoo terbatuk, tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana si Diva itu? Bercandamu tidak lucu Jihoon" elak Wonwoo sedikit kasar.

Jihoon mendecih namun matanya menatap ke arah namja yang ia katakan sebagai Diva itu "pembohong, aku melihatmu dengan jelas sedang menatap kearah dia. Namja yang sedang push-up disana, ku lihat juga ia memperhatikan mu?"

"dia? Yang kau katakan sebagai diva? Hahaha" Wonwoo tertawa renyah, ia meletakkan botol minum yang ia pegang di sisinya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju alat _Chestpress machine_ yang tak jauh darinya.

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, kaki pendeknya berjalan mengikuti Wonwoo yang sudah duduk di alat olahraga yang berat menurutnya "apa maksudmu Won? Kau tidak tertarik dengannya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Heol! Bahkan pemilik gym yang dulunya straight, rela menjadi gay demi dia. Apa kau tidak waras Won? Atau kau yang sebenarnya tertarik dengan campuran?" tanya Jihoon yang kini duduk di kursi yang disediakan disana.

"diamlah Jihoon, itu disana ada Soonyoung" tunjuk Wonwoo menggunakan dagunya, setelahnya ia hanya melihat Jihoon berlari kabur dari pandangan Soonyoung.

.

"ayo pulang? Aku lelah.." ajak Wonwoo lesu, dipundaknya sudah tersampir tas ia sudah bersiap pulang hanya tinggal menunggu persetujuan Jihoon saja.

Namun, si bantet kecil itu memilih untuk pulang bersama mantan kekasihnya. Entah mengapa, Wonwoo merasa dikhianati oleh sahabat kecilnya itu. Untung saja Wonwoo tidak masalah dengan hal itu, lagipula ia sudah terbiasa untuk pulang sendiri dan kebetulan pula lokasi Gym ini tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

.

"hah... sialan!"

Sungguh hari yang sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk Wonwoo. dipagi hari ia harus mendengarkan rengekan Jihoo, sorenya ia harus pergi ke gym bersama jihoon dan sekarang botol air minumnya tertinggal di gym. Luar biasa, bisa saja Wonwoo mengambilnya besok. Namun ibu Wonwoo yang sangat pemarah itu bisa saja memarahinya saat mengetahui botol minumnya tertinggal begitu saja di gym.

"apa besok saja ku ambil?" monolog Wonwoo seorang diri.

Matanya melirik kearah jam yang tergantung dikamarnya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7:49 dan Gym tutup jam 8:00.

"sepertinya sempat, ambil sajalah" putus Wonwoo final, tanpa mengganti bajunya ia kembali ke gym.

Kesialan kembali menghampiri Wonwoo. Gym sudah gelap dan sepi, palang bertuliskan tutup pun sudah berada tepat didepan pintu. Namun tiba-tiba saja, seseorang keluar dari gym dan berniat mengunci pintu.

(orang itu tidak kelihatan jelas, karena lokasinya yang gelap dan orang itu juga gelap. Jadi pudar... #apah)

"jjakaman! Aku ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal didalam, bisakah?" tanya Wonwoo reflek mendekati orang itu.

Orang itu menoleh menatap Wonwoo yang berada disebelahnya, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil sambil membukakan pintu masuk untuk Wonwoo "tentu, masuklah" jawabnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda hormat "terimakasih" ucapnya lalu masuk kedalam untuk mengambil botolnya.

Namun Wonwoo sedikit merasa janggal, ia tidak menemukan botol minumnya ditempat ia meninggalkannya tadi dan orang yang membukakan pintu itu ikut masuk serta mengunci pintunya. Membuat Wonwoo berjengit was-was menatap orang itu.

"k-kenapa pintunya dikunci?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit takut.

Takut dengan ruangan dengan penerangan yang minim dan juga lelaki tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Wonwoo tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, ia memilih untuk berbalik mencari botol minumnya dengan gugup "aku akan mencari botol minumku lebih cepat, jadi kau bisa pulang" kata Wonwoo.

Tangannya mulai dingin, ia jadi menyesal kenapa ia kembali lagi kesini. Jika ia tahu begini jadinya, ia akan mengajak Jihoon untuk kembali ke gym bersama dengan dirinya besok.

' _benar-benar hari sialku rupanya'_ umpat Wonwoo kesal.

Saat pikiran Wonwoo dipenuhi dengan umpatan-umpatan kesal, lelaki tinggi itu mulai mendekati Wonwoo. ia meletakan perlahan tas yang dibawanya berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun sehingga Wonwoo tidak menyadari pergerakannya yang halus.

Tepat dibelakang Wonwoo yang sedang menunduk, lelaki itu berhenti tangannya terulur untuk memeluk Wonwoo yang masih kebingungan untuk mencari barangnya yang tertinggal.

Namun, tanpa sengaja Wonwoo melihat bayangan lelaki itu melalui kaca dihadapannya. Sontak ia hendak berteriak, namun pergerakan lelaki itu lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Kini ia berada dipelukan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan mulut yang dibungkam dengan telapak besar milik lelaki itu.

Wonwoo berusaha meronta, namun tenaga lelaki itu lebih kuat darinya berkali-kali lipat. Kedua tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan telapak tangan lelaki yang menutupi mulutnya. Namun nihil, usahanya sia-sia lelaki itu memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat. Membawanya semakin dalam di pelukannya.

Wonwoo terdiam, namun nafasnya memburu. ia takut, perlahan ia merasakan bibir lelaki itu berada tepat di perpotongan lehernya. Nafas beratnya yang begitu dekat, memberikan hawa panas yang terasa di leher Wonwoo.

"kau membuatku gila"

.

END

HAHAHAHAHA  
GA  
NTAR DIBIKININ LANJUTANNYA

IYA JANJI  
BESOK AKU UPDATE LAGI, LIO MAU BOBO DULU. GIMANA  
CERITANYA JELAS GA? KALO GA JELAS AKU DELETE NIH!

Ada yang sekalian mau saranin endnya mau gimana? Maunya sih aku bikin ANGST HAHAHAHA .ga

Firstly thank to wwmgenthusiast

v Her request below v

(Woozi membawa Wonwoo ke gym karena dia ingin "impress" mantan pacarnya. Wonwoo lalu bertemu dengan pelatih gym, Mingyu. Yang kebiasaannya melakukan sit up pada suatu sudut berdekatan pada tempat workout Wonwoo)

.

Ps. Untuk yang kemaren request story sama Lio, masih dalam masa proses ya. maaf untuk waktu yang suangat lama. Lio bikin 36 story setengah2 dalam 1 hari. Kan mau modar *smile emoticon* yaudah sampai jumpa besok. Malem saya update ya, mohon tunggu mwah!

Ps2. Follow my instagram account for the update(s). Thankseu!


End file.
